


The Locker Room

by Thatguy__123



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatguy__123/pseuds/Thatguy__123
Summary: Took the names from my favourite tv show





	The Locker Room

Its after just after football practice and you swing open the door to the locker room and greet a very sweaty Jack and Axel with a chin jerk as they get changed but they don’t reply. You are the only three in the locker room because you were all kept behind by coach for misbehaving during practice.  
You take off your boots, socks and shin pads and breathe a sigh of relief as your skin can breathe again. You then take off your shorts leaving only your pants as you take off your top too. Wearing under layers are too uncomfortable but apparently not so for Jack as he has a tight blue underlayer on over his pants (you hope) but nothing else, you can’t seem to find Axel anywhere so you assume he left.  
Meanwhile you realise it’s late and that coach leaves straight after practice so the building is probably empty as Axel slides back underneath the door having locked it from the outside.  
You’re confused by this and turn around to say,  
“Why’d u do that for”  
He shrugs and says nothing and you notice he is wearing nothing but a tight white underlayer too, maybe they gave up after trying to take it off for so long?  
Suddenly a strong hand grabs your dick through your pants and presses himself against your back.  
“Unh.. you like that huh” moans Jack in your ear  
He slides an arm around your neck and tenses, threatening to choke you.  
You spin around to face him.  
“What the fuck are you doing Jack”  
But he just keeps ahold of your dick and squeezes as you feel Axel pressing into you from behind as the two sweaty under layers rub against you, the pungent smell of their sweat surrounding you.  
Axel grunts in your ear before saying  
“Go”  
Then suddenly Jack puts his hand around your mouth as the two boys bring you to the floor face down and Jack shifts his wait on top of you so that his sweaty flaccent dick is pressed against your ass. He begins to dry hump you trying to get a hard on while pinning your arms to the floor as you give up struggling because Axel has put his legs around your neck and squeezes his thighs together, pressing his dick into your face and ordering you to mouth at it through the underlayer wet with sweat. Jack wraps his legs around yours from on top of you to prevent you from kicking as he continues to pound into you getting harder and harder even though it seems impossible for him to get any bigger. Your screams are muffled my Axel’s sweaty groin pressed into your face as Jack pulls down your pants and begins raping you through his underlayer while grunting and moaning in your ear. The sound of skin slapping and your muffled cries fill the room. Axel grabs a fistful of our hair and begins to start pumping your mouth onto his now hard cock through his underlayer wet with precum.  
“Ah that’s it” says Jack as he pulls down the bottom half of his underlayer letting his dick free for a moment before re-aligning himself with your hole to penetrate it once more over. Axel does the same as he humps and fucks your mouth pushing your head all the way down and choking you on his dick for about 10 seconds, as you thrash for air Jack’s grunts get louder in your ear and the boys start sweating more and their pace increases until Jack is pounding your ass so hard you think you can’t take it anymore and give up.  
The boys climax but Jack stays firmly planted in your ass for about a minute as he lies on top of your just breathing in your ear and sweating on you. Axel chokes you with his dick forcing you to swallow his cum.  
“How about a shower then round two” sighs Jack in your ear as Axel laughs and nods, agreeing.  
They pick you up and Axel sticks a finger up your ass through your pants which he next pulls up far, giving you a wedgie. The two boys then drag you into the shower and force you to lick them all over, kissing you forcefully and pinning you against the wall and pressing your dicks together, sometimes sandwiching you.  
When the shower is over, round two begins and the boys are even more wet...swapping positions


End file.
